A Heart of Blue flame
by MikadoEngieSef
Summary: A Rin Okumura x Reader Fanfiction oneshot. Fluffy for the most part.


You sat there between Rin and Bon. The entire class sat on the ground with Bariyons (those heavy rock demons) on their laps weighting them down.  
Nearly everyone stared at Bon, Rin, and Izumo. After all, it was sorta their fault.  
But you stared at Rin for a different reason. A much different reason.  
You let out a soft sigh as you sat there. You looked around before you, along with the rest of the Pages, heard a loud crash. Another Test? You sighed slightly.  
You so were not in the mood for this. Couldn't you just have a nice moment of peace?  
There were soon cries and mumbled of fear and concern from the other Pages. You bit your lip.  
That crash DID sound like something big...  
You soon began to struggle to get the large rock off of your lap along with the others. Rin was swiftly able to remove the rock and the stood before helping others get the rocks off of them. Bon was also able to remove the rock after only a small bit of trial and error. You couldn't help but smile lightly until something bursted through the door. No one could see what it was because of the dust-like smoke that had been kicked up so they all simply froze and awaited the smoke to clear.  
Rin glared at the cloud of smoke that seemed to just stay there without fading away. He began to look around the room. He then spotted what he presumed to be the actual demon. An ugly creature with dark eyes and spider-like appendages. He looked back at the other students.  
One of the other students ran up and slashed at the smoke, only to have it all disappear.  
You felt the urge to charge at the demon but your brain said no. It was like you were being held back by a leash. You wanted to. But you couldn't. You didn't exactly have a choice.  
"Run!" Rin shouted, sending you out of your thoughts of running and into thoughts of staying. You weren't going anywhere. You stayed in place as you watched other students your age reluctantly leave the class room for safety.  
"Rin.." You said almost softly. Rin looked at you with soft eyes.  
"(Y/n).." He said just as soft. "I told you, along with the others to run.." He said. The demon released a low growl. "  
"I'm not going anywhere.." You said stubbornly. Rin sighed. He knew he wouldn't win this argument. Not by a long shot.  
"Fine. But be careful." He said. "I don't want you getting hurt." He said. You nodded.  
"I'll be careful if you will." You said with a playful grin. Rin grinned back before turning to the ugly beast that now stood within ten feet of him. Rin slowly unsheathed his sword and got into a ready position. Right then the creature released a dark blue smoke that floated to fill the classroom.  
You covered your mouth as you began to cough. Rin was soon coughing. Then, all so suddenly the ground seemed to rush up to you and everything went dark.  
Rin...

You soon woke up in a bed of the school hostpital. Your eyes shot open and you sat up quickly, only to brace yourself to fall back down from dizziness. You groaned and soon saw as Shiemi and Izumo walked into the hostpital room.  
"Morning sleepy head!" Rang Shiemi's voice cheerfully.  
"It's about time you woke up." Izumon retorted, seeming not to care even a tiny bit. Shiemi smiled brightly and sat beside you in a chair while Izumo sat on your other side.  
You smiled weakly.  
"Hey guys." You said. "How long was I asleep?" You asked.  
"About four hours." Said a familiar voice from the other side of the door. The door soon opened again to reveal Rin with a bandage on one cheek and his left forarm wrapped up in bandages aswell. He grinned like an idiot.  
You smiled warmly and. slowly this time, sat up.  
"Hey." Was all you said before blushing slightly.  
Izumo and Shiemi grinned.  
"I think we'll leave you two alone." Said the two in perfect sync. Izumo and Shiemi both stood before sneaking their way out of the room.  
You smiled at Rin.  
"You get taken down by that demon too?" You asked. Rin anime sweat dropped.  
"What? Pffft.. No... Maybe.. Ok yes." He said as his head directed itself to the ground and he blushed with embarrassment. You giggled at his reaction before patting the spot on the bed beside you. He looked up at you and blinked.  
"Come. Sit." You said softly. He smiled and walked on over to sit on the edge of the bed beside you.  
"So," He paused to think, "Sleep well?" He asked.  
You nodded and smiled with a soft blush flooding over your tender cheeks.  
Rin smiled and gazed into your (E/c) eyes. He blushed when you gazed back and quickly turned away. You sighed. Rin looked at you.  
"Something wrong?" He asked. You simply shook your head "no."  
Rin blinked and smiled. "Mkay." He said.  
You bit your lip and sighed.  
Suddenly the both of you bursted with things you each wanted to tell or say to one another. You both paused.  
"You first." You both said in sync.  
"No. You." Rin said. You sighed.  
"Fine." You said before pausing. "I think we are really good friends and I think we should hang out more. What do you think of hanging out at eachothers dorms from time to time?" You asked. He grinned and nodded.  
"That sounds great!" He replied.  
"Now you." You said.  
He gulped. You rolled your eyes.  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" You asked honestly. "I think we both know that we like eachother and that we have for a while now." You said.  
Rin blinked. "Wait.. You have? We have?" He blinked.  
You rolled your eyes and snatched his school tie to pull him into a lip-bruising kiss. Rin's eyes went wide with surprise before drifting closed muchlike yours had already done.  
Soon the door opened to reveal Koneko, Shima, and Bon standing outside the room.  
"Go Rin!" Shima cheered. Koneko simply turned away awkwardly while Bon anime sweat dropped. Rin slowly pulled away and panted for air. He turned to see his friends and grinned sheepishly.  
"Hey guys." He said.  
"Um.. Are you still up for sparring?" Bon asked. He glanced between you and Rin. Rin nodded. "Yeah."  
You grinned at Rin and layed back down. He turned back to you.  
"My dorm. 6:30." You mouthed to him so only he could understand.  
He winked at you before walking off to the door. "Alright!" He cheered with happiness.  
When the guys had rushed off for their sparring you got comfortable and daydreamed of when 6:30 rolled around before slowly slipping into a nice fluffy sleep. Fluffy? Wait... How about smutty? ;3


End file.
